


Twincon 2050

by Mizar_the_Gleeful



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizar_the_Gleeful/pseuds/Mizar_the_Gleeful
Summary: Even the mighty Alcor the Dreambender cannot stop the juggernaut that is Twin Souls





	Twincon 2050

Okay its still early everybody but this ficlet didn't take very long to write. Poor Alcor No matter what he does he can't stop the juggernaut that is Twin Souls. Happy new years ficathon!

It was the thirteenth annual Twincon and it had grown so huge that the organizers had had to rent out the entirety of the largest hotel in New York City. The entirety of the place was booked solid with women and the families of teen and preteen girls. The hotel staff had even used magic to triple the size of the event rooms.

The week long event was almost half over and it was time for the most anticipated part, the screening of new, R rated Twin Souls movie. It had just reached the first major romance seen when the thing that would become famous simply as “The Event” happend.

The movie screen burst into blue flames and burned away as 15 foot tall Alcor in full demon mode matierialized in front of it. 

W̷̨̟͎̪̙̭̺͈̜͛̍ͭ̚͟H̨̳̮̖̥̪͒̄̚A̙̎̊̾̋̂̋ͨ͜T̘͈̥̫̮͂̕͢ ̧̭͍̩̠̯̏͋̉͂͞ͅT̶̓̓̑͒̿̈ͫͮ҉̺̱̟̹̙̗H̆̉̒̓͏͙͇̙̬̺͖͈̥͍E͓̳̥̖ͬ̊̊́ͪ̃̍͂̚ ̿̍͆͆̊ͫ҉̕͏̙̯̺̺̦̦̬̹͇@ͬͭ̄҉̸̰̬̜̥͙#͇̫͚̟̭ͩ̑͊͠͡$̛̺͈̺̻̼̝̦̫͗̇̄ͫͮ̀̽͞%̬͖͚̘̟͚̥̮ͭͤ͗͗ͫ́̂̎ͤ͢͜&̶͈̭̺͚̙ͥ*̦͉́ͯ̿ͭͤ͠ ̫͙͇̘ͤ̅̕͜ͅĮ̶̥̰̘̝͔͙̦͚̄͞Ş̵̮̰̻͕̮͉͕̮̂̈́ͣ͗͡ ̶̛̮̩͍̩͙̩̩͈̉͗̎ͮͪ̚W͓̯̥̦̩ͦ͋̌̒̍̊͘Rͬ͟͏̟͎̺̳̺̩͔Oͤ̇̚҉̷͉͇̦Ň̖̫͈̻̠͕̯̫͛͑́ͤͮͬͫG̶͓̣̣̮͇͍̎ͮͪ̚͘ͅ ̴͇̖͔͖͓ͭ̾͘͡Ẅ̰̘̪̼́̊͗͆ͮ̿͝I̡͚͉͇̙̤͇͙͛͂̾̀͛̐T̷̸̘̮͙̙̞͍̺ͭ̈́ͧ͝H̛̱̘͓̟̣ͤͯ̓̊̔̂ ͮ̉͏͚̰̥̕Y͇̫̘͇͇͍͎̋̈͌̌̅͡͞O̧̧̞͎̲͔̠̿͊͆̆ͭ̾̉̔͂U̖̮̬̞͚̅ͧ̇̀ͫͩ͌ͪ ̘̀̓̽ͮͪͭ̀ͯP͛̉͠͏͕̼Ẻ̛͉̹̯̙̭̖͖̂͛̅ͫ͝Ǫ͎̹̦̦͉͍̜̽ͪ̕͡P̢͎͍̅͐͢L̡̛͚̱͖̻̹̆̈ͩ̆ͩ̊̎̚E͍̫̹̜͔̓ͩ̐͐̽̍̕!̸̢̗̙͈͛͆̍ͪͪ͑̕ ̡̜͈̼͕̺͉̓̀ͬM̪͎͖͎͎̩̓̂̅͞Į̇̓ͭ́ͯ҉̖̖Z̛̻̻̝͉̲̜̽ͬ͆ͨͭ́̃Ä̰͎̹̰̟̟̳́R̡̠̖̪ͯͫͧ͊̇̓̌̔͝ ̨̔ͤ͆̂̓͌̎̽̅͏̜̳̝̫̮͝I̷̡̩̮̗̝̤ͩͮ͡Ś̴̵̛̰̱ͤ ̮̭̦̦̘̃͌ͥ́̓ͬ̚̚͟͠M̺̘͈ͧY̩̥ͨ̀͡ ͇̈̿̓̾̇̚͡S̨̹̭̟̞̦͉͐̿̔͝I̶͚͔ͯ̓̋̈̽̋S͓̞̯̰̪̫͈̓̀̍̃̉͌T̶̷̞̟͇̋̇̏̀ͨ̉E̡̩̭͔̺̞̊̀͑͛͆ͬ͐̀̓ͅR͚͍ͧͧ͑͢,̡͍̼̖̬͖̳̜̲͕̈̄͑ͧ̾̽̍̐͟ ̛͔͔̳͖̽ͯ̆͑̽ͨ͆̈́͘M̘̠͚͈̭͈͙͎̑̈́͝͡Y͔͖̦̜͔̹ͮ͐̎̌ͧ̊̔ ̼̞̭̝̲͎͔͐ͨ̒̔̀͛͜ͅS͎̤̼̬̖̳͉̖͐̽̽̽ͩͥ̚͠I̵̠̘͎̝͚͙̣̔͛͒S͉̠̞͉̉͒̿̽T̜͍̜̜̉̓̍ͥ̔͑͋̉E͔̘̝̻͕͍̟̒̂̈̌̇̍̊̊͘ͅR̫̿̔ͥ̈̿̍͆ͭ!̷͖̙̥̙̞̒͌ͥ̚͘ ̹͈̝̖̱ͨͧ͝  
̴ͥ̾ͧ͑͗̄̄͏͓̯  
̨̘͍̻͚͉͉̬́ͫ̔͞ͅȈ̛̝̔ͥ̓́ͭ͋͒ͧ ͎̺͙̯̳̤͈̽̄͊͞A͉̭̣̖̥͕͋͡ͅͅM̿ͧͣ͗͗͏̭̻ ̧͈͙͇̞̥͒ͦD̥̱̏͒͛ͧ͡ͅȌ̎̅͌̄҉̬͍̝̪͎̣N̨̯͍̽̋́ͮͪE̓ͯ̈̉ͭ̄͏̷̜̗̩̬̼̞̖͝ ̤̞̭͔̭͓͕͖̋͒̎̿̇͒̓͗̍͢ͅW̵̝̘̝ͫͪ̐̂ͧ͒ͦ̈́͢Ḯ̡̬̻͙̬̱̞͛ͪͤ̚̕T̷̻̰̞̐͊̽̾H̭̫͉̟̠̬͑̒̊̓ ̧̜̲͚̮͉͚̄̽̿ͥ͆ͧ̂͐͆͟T͕͚͈̙͉̻̳̺̬ͦ̓̏̇̀͋̆ͥ̎͢H̸̴̩̝̤̞̳ͫ͑̃̊̐͑͟I̶͔̹̪̺̙ͬ̀̂̐S̴̱̳̟͓͉ͮͦ̑̐!̡͋̓͒͐͢͏̟͕̦̰̹ ̂͏̭͍̯͍̼ͅĊ͕͈ͨ̈͐̈́O̵͚ͮ̔̈́ͫͩ̊͐̒ͭ͟͟M̴̖͔̠̅̿͐ͪͨ̅̆͘ͅP̨͔͖̱̽̉͋ͬ̑̌L͔͎̮͙ͥͬͪ̑̿ͫ̚ͅE͆͆͋̍̑͛͘͠͏͙̯͕̼̦̫̯̤͉Ṱ͉̜̭̼̔ͦͦ̂̒ͩ̔͢Ȅ̵̖̦́ͯͩ̍ͬ̚͜͞Ḽ̻̩̗̼̫̳̇͌̆̒͟Y̘̼̹͙̪͋ͬ̑̃ ̜̘͇̲̪̲̥͉ͨ̋̅ͦ̍͢Â̛̦̺͕̲͑̔N̮̼̪̜̞͇̆̂̓̈͗ͅḐ͖̲́̿ ̵͙̯͍̠͎̳̫͎̽̓̍̀́̅ͤ̅ͬ̕Ṭ̝̮̘̪͂̇Ö̦̼̙̮T̾̈ͬ̚҉̶̳̫̻̱͖Ą̸̦̖̯̫͉̉ͪ͛̔̚͡L͎͕̮̟̗͔̮̍ͣͅͅL̢̨̩̣̩͎͙̖ͪͤ̔Ÿ͕̰̝̭̻͉̰̜̥́ͥ̑́̋̌̍̎ͬ͘͞ ̖̼̻̹͈̫̅̌̏͂͌͝D͊̓̊̃ͨͭ̑͏͎̻͈͕̮͖̗͉O̳̺͇͎͕͖͌̓̀́͒N̤͓̘̤͓̭̜̩̐ͪ̈́E̡͕ͮ̒̓͑̔ͪ ̛͈̯̳̓͐͗͠W̪̩̗͚̹̤͋̐̉̉ͯIͦ͗ͬ͆̃͊̏̈̑͜҉͈̜̘T̓̏͂ͣͣ̈̊͏̟͉͘͜H̙̭͉̞̙̤̱̻̤͗̓ͩ̏͒̉̄ͪ̂ ̴͖̟͍̫̫̈́ͫ̓ͩ̃̅̾̿ͭ͟T̝̠͇̝͓̟̼̩̮̽ͨ͛͑̒̏Hͥ̍ͧ̓͋̆ͤ͏̝̭̭̩͉͈͘I̞͈̬̣͂̎ͣͭ̌̇͑͂̕S̤͈̙̦ͫͣ̾ͬ̇ͤ̒̃!̡̹͙̣ͯ͊̋ͪ͞ ̴͚̟̈̓͗͗́̄̂  
̶̢͍̱͖̼̘̩̐̓̎  
̞̅͟T͈̩͇̤̤̈͆̍͆̓͞H͒ͯͨ̾ͧͫ͐ͨ͏̥̹̻̦̳I͉̤͓̪̤̰̓̍̃̐́ͅS̸̥̖ͥͯ̈ͪ͂ͪ̕ ̘̊ͥ̐̄̚ͅI̪̬̚S̸͙̭̝̫̖̫͒͟͜ͅ ̞̮͚̗̱̠̏̈́̀́͋̏͞W̷̤̹̥̭ͦ̃̚H͚̣̣̯̽̎̈ͦ̋̈́̇̑͜͝A͈̲̭͖͇͊̔̃̔T̶̵̺̟̗͔̼͕̗̱̈́͂̊ͣ̂ͮ͠ ̸̶̰̜̝̜̦̰̣̦͖̈́Iͩ̆ͯ͑͆͊̋ͧ͘͏̗̣̰̞ ̶̔ͥ̓̿͆ͩ̿̚҉͈̗̤̪̖̞ͅT̷̰͓̱̹̪̦̖̄̈̊͑ͪͫ͊H̸̨̗̘̲̼̭̱̰͔ͫͥ͒̂̆ͧI̷̡̟̬̭̟͊͆ͥͨ͠N̡̟̤͚͔͖̣ͬ̇̇ͧͤ͘͝K̉̃̓͌͗͒ͨ͆҉͎̠͘ ̸̭̫̋̉̃̈ͨ̾ͨǪ̰͙͕̬̐ͥ̒͞F̵̻͕͉̫̝ͬ ̤͖̠̾̒͒ͮ̔ͤ̔@̘͙̩̹̪̥͗͑ͫͭ#̟̮͕̠̙̯̓́̾͠$̣̘̬̭̙̠̣͚͆̏̾̈́%͓̩͕͙̎ͯ̏͑ͩ̿͂̚͡ͅ&̗̯̋ͨ̈́̔̑͒͆ͦ̚͞͝*̨̘̝̙̲̖͇͔̤ͮͮ͐͛͛@̷̨̢̫̙͒̏̾ͯ#̋̒͑̆̎ͨ̂̉҉̫͇͈̹͚$̶̴̜̮͎̰̓̎̅ͭͣ̊̚%̢̞̗̭̩͙̦ͧ̐̿ͮ̄̄́͐ͧ ͚̘̬͕͖̥̭ͥ̓̇̒ͣͦ ̡͎̼̲͙̾̊̋ͣ̌̒͗͝T̜̣̥̐̊̽̌ͩW̝̩ͩ̽̀̚Ỉ̻̞̅̎̌̿͆̊̃Ṉ̶̢̳̭̺̻̳͉ͣ͆̚͢ ̛̲̺̄̈̈̊͛͞S͙ͧ̃ͩ̄̓ͮͥ͋̽͠ͅO̟̰͚̩̱̗̩͉ͦ̇ͨ̚͠U̻̪̥̱ͩͬ̓ͭ̾ͤ̽͑͂͟͜L̡̤̯̺̦̦̙̬ͦ́͑̇̒́̂͡S̻̯̤̮̬̫̳̬͋̆ͯ̐͗ͭ̽̄̚͟!̵̛͙͆ͮ͐̃͂ͦ̊͠ͅ 

He raised arms over his head and his entire body burned with a burst of black light so bright that everybody in the room developed eye problems. When it faded Alcors humanoid body was gone, to be replaced with a one eyed, bat winged star in a top hat with stringy limbs which seemed to be panting. It gave them all two middle fingers and disapeared.

It was later discovered that every known copy of the movie in existence had been turned into kumquats, along with what ever devices they might have been stored on. The remainder of the convention was cancelled do to the fans nearly destroying the hotel.

Two weeks later Dipper still hadn't been able to recover enough demonic power to regain his human form, let alone respond to any summons. He was flopped on the couch blearily watching TV when he heard a shriek of delight from the kitchen.

“What is it,” he groaned.”

“I told you you wasted all your power,” his sister called back. “The fandom has raised the money to have the film reshot!”

Alcor screamed with eldritch horror.


End file.
